The present invention relates to electronic network systems, and more specifically to detecting and counting Open Ordered Set originating from a node port in Fibre Channel.
Electronic data systems are often interconnected using network communication systems. Approaches that have been developed for computer network architectures include area-wide networks and channels. Traditional networks (e.g., LAN""s and WAN""s) may offer flexibility and relatively large distance capabilities. Channels, such as the Enterprise System Connection (ESCON) and the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), have been developed for high performance and reliability. Channels often use dedicated short-distance connections between computers or between computers and peripherals.
Features of both channels and networks have been incorporated into the Fibre Channel standard. Fibre Channel systems combine the speed and reliability of channels with the flexibility and connectivity of networks. Fibre Channel products often run at high data rates, such as 266 Mbps or 1062 Mbps. These speeds are sufficient to handle quite demanding applications, such as uncompressed, full motion, high-quality video.
There are at least three ways to deploy a Fibre Channel network, which include simple point-to-point connections, arbitrated loops, and switched fabrics. The simplest topology is the point-to-point configuration, which simply connects any two Fibre Channel systems directly. Arbitrated loops are Fibre Channel ring connections that provide shared access to bandwidth via arbitration. Switched Fibre Channel networks, called xe2x80x9cfabricsxe2x80x9d, are a form of cross-point switching.
Conventional Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL) protocols provide for loop functionality in the interconnection of devices or loop segments through node ports. However, direct interconnection of node ports may be problematic since a failure at one node port in a loop may cause failure of the entire loop. This difficulty may be overcome in conventional Fibre Channel technology through the use of hubs. Hubs may include a number of hub ports interconnected in a loop topology. Node ports are connected to hub ports, forming a star topology with the hub at the center. Hub ports which are not connected to node ports or which are connected to failed node ports are bypassed. Therefore, the loop may be maintained despite removal or failure of node ports.
The present disclosure includes a hub port in a loop network for detecting and counting open ordered sets originating from an attached node port. The hub port includes a hub data source, first and second detect circuits, and a processor.
The hub data source supplies data to the hub port from the loop network. The first detect circuit is configured to detect a first sequence from an attached node port establishing a loop circuit. The second sequence from the attached node port indicates to terminate the loop circuit. The processor is configured to receive the first sequence from the first detect circuit. Further, the processor operates to close a detect window and to increment a sequence origination count, if the detect window is open. The second detect circuit is configured to detect the second sequence from the hub data source confirming to terminate the loop circuit.
The present disclosure also includes a method for detecting and counting open-ordered sets. The method includes monitoring for an open ordered set originating from an attached node port and examining an open detect window, if the open ordered set is detected. The method also includes closing the open detect window and incrementing an open ordered set origination count, if the open detect window is open.